borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:It's a Trap... Clap
I thought linking out to weird pages if its not gearbox or wikipedia is a no-no. Don't find much reason to say "meme" based content necessary since wikipedia does a better job explaining it, but whateves. :P --Genji Atreides 18:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I mean, that's what it is. It's a meme, and that's where the popularity of the phrase came from. I don't think anyone would have a problem linking out to a place as long as it's a viable source and not a rickroll or something. NOhara24 18:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) "viable source" being a database for meme's? kinda like linking to Encyclopedia Dramatica / Urban Dictionary as a viable source? Just find it kinda funny. Sorry new to the entire game wiki community thing. Genji Atreides 18:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it's valid to refer to the Star Wars line as a popular meme, since it's meme status is the only reason it would be used in such a manner for the game. Otherwise it would be too obscure. Linking probably isn;t necessary.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) This mission is so weird. Even though you're helping a wounded claptrap, you're still attacked as if you where a bad guy. Not fair. Lg102 16:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) In case you didn't hear what the Claptrap said, he was never wounded, it was only a ruse to lure you in. 17:39, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i hear that, but still. You're not a bad guy. You're helping an claptrap, whether its wounded or not. But still. Why are they trying to kill someone that is not enslaaving them like the people they resist to, but helping (and respecting) them, like the want/demand. 21:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) as the claptrap said, he is taking advantage of your puny human ability of "pity" for weak defenseless creatures. I'm ok with that, I just used a grenade/bazooka and all those hordes died in one kaboom. It ended in a shower of robot-parts. Genji Atreides 12:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not getting the Backpack SDU from this mission on Playthrough 2. Is this similar to the other Backpack SDUs from Playthrough 2 where it only occurs sometime? Steam and BL: SamuelHans 15:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I have noticed that I don't get the SDU (or any substitute Grenade reward) from this quest on PT2. However, I'm pretty sure I was getting it before Patch 1.4.1. Wannas 21:22, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::This has to be a glitch, since we're supposed to get that 3 additional SDUs in the 2nd playtrhough as per the features of the DLC and that you don't even get a substitute reward as per Wannas' account. If so, I'm going to fix the missing SDU with Willow Tree. Won't be the first time I had to use Willow Tree to fix an error in my save files.--Mensahero 09:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC)